Sebastian Vance
Commander Sebastian Vance is the captain of the guard in Orlane, Touissaint. He has been serving in the guard for more than thirty years, and is a respected member of the community. Description Appearance Commander Vance is a middle-aged, but physically imposing man, standing 6'02" with a broad, athletic physique. His black hair is salt-and-pepper with pale blue eyes. He has hard, weathered features and carries himself with authority. Most find him intimidating, even when not on duty. Personality The Commander of the guard is imposing, intimidating, and commands respect from almost everybody in Orlane. He is known to be just and has put his life on the line countless times in the past to protect his city and its people. A veteran of many battles, his sword arm is strong and sure, and his knowledge of tactics and courage in the face of danger are renowned. He is known to be stern with little patience for nonsense. He's a bit hard on criminals, but Orlane is safe under his watch and so most don't question it or his methods. Despite being something of a hardass, he is still compassionate and overall is a good man with a good reputation. Biography Background Commander Vance was born to loggers who moved into Orlane when he was ten years old. After a goblin attack nearly took the life of his mother when he was thirteen, Sebastian decided to train to become a town guard. He performed admirably for many years, and he saw many battles in his early years. He was promoted to Captain after five years, and then became Commander at 31. For the past seventeen years, he has served as the commander of the Orlane Guard, protecting the town and its people. In the Game On the morning of 19 Quen'pillar, Commander Vance assigned everybody their patrols before setting out to start his own work. That night, he was on duty at the barracks when Delroy and Edmund arrived with a witness to a double-murder in tow. He reluctantly stayed up late processing the event. The next morning, as the sun peeked over the horizon, he was visited by Erdrick, the lighthouse keeper, who informed him that there were dead bodies at the bottom of Junk Rat's Bluff. The Commander sent the word to summon the rest of the full-time guards to handle this situation, accompanying Erdrick down to the shore. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 1x01 - '"The Town of Orlane" * '''Chapter 1x02 - '"Netheril" Relationships Captain Henrietta deClair The enthusiastic, plucky young halfling girl is the bravest soldier he has had the pleasure of commanding. Her passion, idealism, and courage are going to make her a fine Guard Commander one day He is proud of her, seeing her as something of the daughter he never had. He doesn't let on his affection, however, keeping their interactions professional. Olivia Willamette There is a rumor going around that Sebastian and Olivia, the elf woman in charge of the '''Pixie's Kitten brothel, are in a secret relationship. Neither will confirm or deny the rumors. Character Information Notable Items * Masterwork Longsword * Masterwork Half-Plate Armor * Masterwork Heavy Steel Shield * Potion of Cure Light Wounds x5 Warden Abilities * Skill Focus (Diplomacy) * Grant Move Action (2/day): '''Once per day, as a standard action, grant an immediate move action to any or all allies within 30 feet. This provokes attacks of opportunity as usual. Auras Commander Vance can effect allies in his vicinity. He can activate and switch auras once on his turn as a free action, and there is no duration for an aura. Activating an aura involves haranguing, ordering, directing, encouraging, cajoling, and/or calming allies. He sizes up the enemy, allies, and the terrain, then gives allies the direction they need to do their best. * '''Minor Aura: Add's the Commander's CHA bonus (+3) to the following rolls: ** Master of Opportunity: ''Bonus to AC against attacks of opportunity. ** ''Over the Top: ''Bonus on damage rolls when charging. ** ''Force of Will: ''Bonus on Will saves. ** ''Master of Tactics: Bonus to damage when flanking. * '''Major Aura: '''Adds +2 bonus to certain rolls: ** ''Motivate Care: ''Bonus to Armor class. ** ''Motivate Attack: ''Bonus to melee attack rolls. Trivia * Can't stand the taste of apple. * Definitely a dog person.